


Holding My Trust

by siriuspepsicola



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspepsicola/pseuds/siriuspepsicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment between Stiles and Cora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding My Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the over use of commas, I abuse them.

Cora looked out the window from the loft, sighing. Derek hadn't come back yet. She had just found him after six years, then he disappears. She can't really blame him at the moment, but it still wears on her nerves. She can't sleep because of everything. The Alpha Pack has gone too far. How do you beat a pack of alphas, anyway, she wonders. Especially with this broken pack her brother created. 

"Are you alright?", Stiles asks. She jumps, startled out out of her thoughts. She had forgotten he was still here.

"Not really, though I doubt any of us are okay right now.", Cora says, without turning around.

"We will beat them, you know. Somehow, we'll figure it out. We always have before.", Stiles says, coming up to stand beside her. 

"You've never faced a pack of alphas before, you can't possibly know that."

"I'm the brains of the operation, trust me. We'll figure this out.",He says.

Cora turns to look at him, and he looks back. They stare for what seems like forever, and Cora thinks, What do I have to lose? They're probably going to die anyway.

"Alright", she states, slowly," I'm going to trust you. You've kept my brother alive this long, so you must be doing something right."

He smiles, and grabs her hand. Cora lets him lead her to the door, then to his jeep. She gets in the passenger seat, and stays quiet. She should go back to the loft. She should get away from this boy she barely knows, and go hunt for her brother. She doesn't. She stays calm and reaches for Stiles hand. She's going to trust him.

Stiles takes her to his home, and tells her to sit on the couch. He gets her a blanket and a pillow, then fixes a place for her to sleep on the couch. She lays down and he kneels beside her.

"I'm going to be right here, get some sleep. I won't let you get hurt.", He says. Stiles then sits on the floor by the couch, getting out his laptop for research.

He's just a boy, she thinks, a weak human. She reaches out for his hand again and he meets her half way. Holding his hand, listening to the low hum of his old laptop, she feels safe. She closes her eyes, and feels calm.

This boy will watch over her.


End file.
